I'll be yours
by Altir
Summary: Petite scène absente du film, sur une musique (calme) de Placebo (je sais, encore un lien étrange, je vais finir par croire que c'est ma spécialité). ;-)


_Auteur : Altaïr_

_Disclaimer : Tout le monde le connaît par cœur : je ne suis aucunement rémunérée pour écrire, les personnages de Sleepy Hollow ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que la chanson de Placebo, etc…_

_Note : La scène se situe à la fin du film, un peu avant le retour à New York. Et oui, je sais, je ne me lasse pas de ce film et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer ! -)_

* * *

**I'll Be Yours**

****

Il hésita en arrivant devant la porte. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il retournait sa demande dans sa tête, cherchant mentalement toutes les tournures existantes et imaginables, mais il n'était toujours pas certain d'avoir trouvé la bonne formulation. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué. « Veux-tu venir avec moi ? » Cinq malheureux mots et un point d'interrogation à la fin. Et puis, que craignait-il à ce point ? Ils s'étaient bien enlacés dans la forêt, non ? Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Pas du tout. Ils avaient tous les deux cru mourir l'instant d'avant, c'était une étreinte de survivants, pas d'amou… Il chassa ce mot de son esprit.

La porte semblait le narguer. Il hésita, leva la main, la rabaissa, puis la releva pour frapper trois coups secs. Le dernier était à peine perceptible tellement il avait amorti le choc, terrifié par le bruit qu'il venait de produire. Il n'y arriverait pas, c'était impossible. Et puis, elle ne devait même pas l'avoir entendu.

« Ichabod ? Est-ce vous ? »

Il déglutit. Cette fois, bon gré mal gré, il était obligé d'aller de l'avant.

« Oui. Je… Pourrais-je vous parler, Katrina ?

- Bien sûr, entrez. »

Il soupira longuement avant d'oser saisir la clenche.

**_I'll be your water_**

**_Bathing you clean _**

**_With liquid peace_**

Elle était assise dans le seul fauteuil que contenait sa petite chambre, un roman d'aventure sur les genoux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il referma la porte derrière-lui. Le temps pour lui de se retourner et elle s'était déjà levée pour s'approcher. Dangereusement près. Elle lui sourit et il sentit une boule de chaleur naître dans sa poitrine. Son parfum lui rappelait celui du chèvrefeuille, avec cependant quelque chose d'infiniment plus doux et apaisant. Il pensa distraitement que c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il accordait de l'importance au parfum d'une femme.

**_I'll be your ether_**

**_You'll breathe me in_**

**_You won't release_**

« De quoi désirez-vous me parler ? »

Il essaya de lui répondre, mais il s'aperçut alors que toutes les phrases qu'il avait si soigneusement préparées lui échappaient, comme s'il cherchait à retenir l'eau d'un torrent entre ses doigts.

« Je… voulais savoir… enfin, prendre de vos nouvelles. »

C'était lamentable. Mais elle lui accorda un autre sourire. Elle était si jolie quand elle souriait. C'est alors seulement qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux rougis. Il détourna le regard avec un vague sentiment de culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu empêcher le décès de votre père. Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile en le soupçonnant à tort, et… »

Elle l'interrompit en posant sa main sur son bras. Il sursauta, mais ne se dégagea pas.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. Je vais bien, je vous assure. Un peu triste, c'est tout. »

Il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas vraiment la vérité. Elle avait bien plus mal que ce qu'elle voulait laisser paraître.

« Je vous ai entendue pleurer, cette nuit. »

**_I've seen you suffer_**

**_I've seen you cry_**

**_The whole night through_**

Il s'étonna lui-même en prononçant ces mots. Elle fixa sur lui son regard brun légèrement éteint par les larmes, silencieuse. Il s'entendit penser à haute voix pour la deuxième fois en moins de trente secondes.

« Je ne voudrais pas que vous passiez le restant de vos jours à pleurer. »

Elle resserra légèrement les doigts sur son bras, puis les laissa glisser le long de sa manche pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à ses cicatrices. Elle avait presque l'air joyeuse.

**_So I'll be your water_**

**_Bathing you clean_**

**_With liquid blue_**

« Vous êtes si gentil de vous occuper de moi…

- C'est normal. Vous avez pratiquement tout perdu depuis mon arrivée à Sleepy Hollow, alors je…

- Chut, ne dites pas que vous vous sentez coupable. »

Elle serra sa main dans les siennes et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui murmurer la suite.

« J'ai perdu beaucoup, mais vous m'avez aidée à trouver autre chose.

- Au… Autre chose ?

- Vous. »

**_I'll be your father_**

**_I'll be your mother_**

**_I'll be your lover_**

**_I'll be yours_**

« Mais vous avez tout de même maudit le jour de mon arrivée. »

Elle lui lâcha la main et fit un pas en arrière. Elle ne souriait plus. Il se donna mentalement une grande claque bien méritée.

« Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.

- Non, vous avez eu raison. C'est moi qui vous dois des excuses.

- Je vous avais blessée, il est normal que vous m'ayez rendu la pareille.

- Vous vous êtes senti bless ? »

Il tourna un peu la tête pour échapper à ses yeux interrogateurs. Puis il fit doucement signe que oui.

**_I'll be your father_**

**_I'll be your mother_**

**_I'll be your lover_**

**_I'll be yours_**

Elle en fut aussi émue que surprise. Elle l'obligea à la regarder à nouveau, lui relevant la tête d'une main aussi douce que son geste.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous en seriez touché à ce point.

- Moi non plus. »

Mon Dieu, c'était idiot, complètement idiot ! Il aurait volontiers tenté de rectifier le tir, mais il en était incapable. Son cerveau ne semblait plus rien prendre en compte, si on exceptait la main qu'elle avait posée sur sa joue.

**_I'll be your liquor_**

**_Bathing your soul_**

**_In juice that's pure_**

C'est alors qu'elle passa les bras autour de son cou pour se serrer contre lui. Il s'étonna de ne pas faire instantanément une crise cardiaque.

« Je croyais que tu étais parti parce que tu ne voulais plus de moi, je pensais que tu me prenais pour une petite peste qui ne voulait que te gêner dans ton enquête. »

Il sentit des larmes mouiller son col.

« Katrina, non ! Vous… ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai jamais pensé du mal de toi. »

C'était vrai. Mais elle pleurait toujours. Il la serra dans ses bras avec des gestes mal assurés.

**_I'll be your anchor_**

**_You'll never leave_**

**_These shores that cure_**

« Je suis tellement fatiguée… Fatiguée de cette histoire, fatiguée de vivre toute seule dans cette maison, fatiguée de…

- Mais tu n'es pas toute seule. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle sourit, malgré les traînées étincelantes que les larmes avaient laissées sur ses joues.

**_I've seen you suffer_**

**_I've seen you cry_**

**_For days and days_**

« Mais tu vas partir toi aussi. N'es-tu pas venu me dire au revoir ?

- Justement, je… je voulais te demander… tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, évidemment, mais…

- Ichabod, que veux-tu me dire ? »

Il resta un long moment totalement muet avant d'avoir le courage de répondre.

« Je ne veux pas que tu restes toute seule ici, à pleurer dans le noir. Et puis je… »

Il marqua une pause. Sa voix ne produit qu'un murmure, mais il était parfaitement compréhensible.

« Je ne veux pas partir sans toi. J'aimerais que tu viennes… avec moi… »

Elle le regarda avec tant de surprise qu'il eut l'horrible impression qu'elle ne pouvait que refuser.

**_So I'll be your liquor_**

**_Demons will drown_**

**_And float away_**

« Je ne peux pas remplacer tout ce qui t'as été enlevé, Katrina, mais si tu… »

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'interrompit d'un baiser.

« Tu parles trop. »

Puis elle se mit à rire. Quelques larmes de soulagement lui échappèrent. Elle n'avait pas osé y croire, et elle avait toujours peur d'y croire. Il dut l'embrasser à son tour pour qu'elle sente ses derniers doutes s'envoler comme de la paille dans le vent d'été.

**_I'll be your father_**

**_I'll be your mother_**

**_I'll be your lover_**

**_I'll be yours_**

« Je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de toi. »

**_I'll be your father_**

**_I'll be your mother_**

**_I'll be your lover_**

**_I'll be yours_**

Il eut l'étrange impression que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Il avait oublié la terreur des derniers jours, oublié la honte et la tristesse qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'elle était partie sans un regard en arrière, oublié que son retour vers ses supérieurs de New York n'allait pas être de tout repos. Pour la première fois depuis près de vingt ans, il se rendit compte qu'il était heureux.

**_I'll be your father_**

**_I'll be your mother_**

**_I'll be your lover_**

**_I'll be yours_**

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Katrina. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir te le dire en face, mais je t'aime. Je n'ai pourtant pas grand-chose à offrir, tu sais, j'ai…

- Ichabod ? Tais-toi. Pour une fois, une seule fois dans ta vie, contente-toi de me serrer dans tes bras et tais-toi. »

**_I'll be your father_**

**_I'll be your mother_**

**_I'll be your lover_**

**_I'll be yours_**

**_Yours…_**


End file.
